Shooting Star
by Dark-oji
Summary: Rosette encuentra dentro de sus sueños alguien muy inesperado, ¿Quién sera el joven de cabello morado dentro?, encuentros inesperados, una historia detras del sueño. Vengan y descubranlo -Re-escrito-


**Okei, bueno después de casi 1 año de no escribir nada, vengo con algo que ya habia hecho antes pero que me doy el gusto de decir, "hey si lo hice antes puedo hacerlo mejor ahora" asi que, aqui tienen, este el la versión mejorada de mi fanfic de Chrno Crusade "Shooting Star", quiza en este si le de un final mas sensato que al anterior ya que...bueno han pasado ya 2 largos años desde la publicación del Shooting Star original, el cual supongo que borraré.**

**Asi que espero recuperar a mis antiguos lectores y chicos...sere sincera, si lo terminare y lo actualizare, pero debido a que dentro de 1 año entro a la Universidad pues...el tiempo de subida de capitulos no sera igual que el otro que a veces hasta 2 capitulos subia por dia.**

**Vean el lado bueno, aqui no hay tantas faltas de ortografia y el la Sophie de 17 años la que escribe y no la de 14 n.n espero lo disfruten y nos vemos abajo! **

* * *

**Shooting Star**

_Capitulo 1: Nuestro Primer Encuentro._

Miré nerviosa la cabeza de Joshua, esos dos cuernos que salían de arriba de sus oídos no eran normales.

- Aion, ¿Qué le has hecho al él? – pregunto Chrno nervioso.

- Él deseaba poder Chrno, lo que algún día tu perdiste él lo obtuvo con un simple anhelo.

- Joshua – murmuré yo sollozando – vamos, regresa…

- No puedo creer que lo hiciste Aion – dijo este mientras su cabello se encrespaba – ¡Eres un maldito!

Aion tomo el cuerpo de Joshua y comenzó a desvanecerse en la nada mientras sus risas se escuchaban por el lugar.

- Esta vez Magdalena no te salvará – menciono por ultimo antes de desaparecer completamente .

ORDEN DE MARIA MAGDALENA

Chrno y yo habíamos ido a la orden por petición del Reverendo Remington, el viaje no había sido largo más tenía miedo de estar lejos de mi hogar, y lejos de Joshua.

Llegamos entrada la noche y con trabajos pudimos encontrar nuestras habitaciones asignadas, esta sería la primera noche que no dormiría fuera del orfanato.

El lugar por si solo era lindo y espacioso, la cama era suave y cómoda pero no importaba si le diera mil vueltas, aun no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Escuche el sonido de la puerta abrirse y me cubrí intentando parecer dormida.

- ¿No puedes dormir Rosette? – sentándose justo a mi lado y acariciando un poco mi cabello – será mejor que descanses, te harán falta las energías, ha sido un día muy agitado.

Le miré por un momento y sonreí, me regreso la sonrisa y salió de la habitación, cerré los ojos solo para poder llegar a los brazos de Morfeo, en un instante todo se había llenado de oscuridad.

Supe que me encontraba en un sueño después de ver un extraño bosque frente a mi; camine durante un rato atreves de este hasta topar con una pequeña casa.

Miré alrededor, parecía estar en la nada; eche un vistazo por la ventana y no parecía encontrarse habitada, "quizá este abandonada" pensé antes de entrar.

Por dentro parecía vieja y descuidada, había muebles para una pequeña sala y unas escaleras al otro lado de esta. No muy lejos se encontraba la cocina y el comedor; este contaba solo con dos sillas y un platón para mascotas en el suelo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y por reacción fui a esconderme escaleras arriba; podía escuchar la voz de un hombre y una mujer peleando, pero no para sí mismo, existía un tercero.

A empujones y tropiezos alguien subía las escaleras, yo en cambio iba y me escondía a la única habitación abierta, sin mirar los detalles me escondí bajo la cama y espere a que todo se detuviera. El hombre entro empujando a un chico estrellándolo contra la pared, este en cambio no parecía sorprendido ante la reacción de su agresor.

- Te lo he repetido innumerables veces y aun así no aprendes – dijo este mientras levantaba su mano - ¡NO NOS LLAMES PADRES! – dijo mientras cada palabra se convertía en un golpe.

El chico solo asentía mientras se cubría un poco de manera involuntaria.

- Lo siento – susurró.

- Espero esta sea la última vez que tenga que repetirlo, aquí te quedaras hasta mañana – salió azotando la puerta y cerrándola por fuera.

Este solo dio un respiro fuerte y se dejó caer tras la pared, abrazo sus rodillas y solo soltó un sollozo ahogado, un pequeño hilo de sangre resbalaba por su mejilla.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunté saliendo de mi escondite.

Me miró nervioso y solo asintió, me acerque a ayudarle pero este solo se alejo un poco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, como es que entraste?, esto es propiedad privada, podemos llamar al sheriff para que te saque – dijo frio y cortante.

- La puerta estaba abierta y parecía una casa abandonada…

Me dio una miradita rápida y después dio un leve soplido.

- No eres de por aquí, jamás se había visto, de igual manera, te quedaras aquí hasta mañana, y la cena no llegará tampoco.

Solo dio una leve sonrisa y después mire hacia el techo.

- ¿Por…que sonríes? Esto no es una situación para estar feliz – dijo confundido ante mi reacción.

Negué y lo mire de nuevo.

- Sonrío porque parece que conseguí un nuevo amigo, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Mi nombre es…

De pronto todo parecía desvanecerse.

Desperté sin recordad nada más que una silueta borrosa dentro de una habitación desconocida.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, que no era tan largo como esperaba pero...es un inicio despues de 1 año de no escribir ni un fic no creen? dejen sus lindos Reviews y el capitulo 2...lo ando re-escribiendo...sean pacientes n.n**

**Gracias a Miyoko-Nott por inspirarme y darme el apoyo necesario para volver a escribir, no se que haria sin ti Bibi! gracias!**


End file.
